


Permission

by Ahria



Series: Progression [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grue/gifts).



 “If she doesn’t get out here soon, we’re eating without her!” Ichigo grumbled, glaring in the general direction of their school.  “I bet she only took this class so I would starve!”

“Ichigo.” Chad said suddenly. 

“Yeah?” He replied, confused by the sudden serious look on Chad’s face.

“I’m in love with Karin.”

Ichigo nodded, not at all surprised by the news.  The sudden voluntary declaration, however, did catch him off guard.  He sighed as he thought it over and watched as Rukia emerged from the school building.  When she noticed Ichigo she began walking as slowly as she could across the courtyard.  She even stuck her tongue out at him.

“Aren’t you a little old for her?” he asked while smirking at his girlfriend’s antics.

“Yes.” Chad replied, a hint of sadness in his tone.  Ichigo studied him for a moment.  He thought it was pretty damn classy that Chad hadn’t even glanced at Rukia while answering the question.

“She’s my little sister.  You know what I’ll do to you if you hurt her.” He said finally, crossing his arms over his chest.  The tension in Chad’s shoulder’s eased just a little.

“I know.”

“Alright then.” The shorter man replied gruffly and held out his hand.  Relieved, Chad took the offered hand and shook it.  After a quick grin, Ichigo pulled away and started toward the courtyard while yelling “Can you walk any damn slower?!”

As Chad watched them bicker, he wondered how angry Karin would be when she found out he’d asked her brother’s permission to be with her.  He decided that maybe she didn’t need to know, despite how funny she was when she was mad.  


End file.
